Giros de roda
by PadmaNabham
Summary: Um casal feliz,bem sucedidos, dois filhos e um terceiro para nascer.Nasce uma menina, ela é seqüestrada, há procura, os meninos crescem, fazem amizades, se formam e por coincidência acabam se esbarrando na irmã desaparecida.
1. Chapter 1

21 anos antes em Forks, Washington!!!

Esme acariciava a sua barriga e olhava feliz para os seus dois filhos que brincavam no tanquinho de areia. Os meninos estavam disputando quem construiria o melhor castelo de areia. Edward, com seu cabelo avermelhado e bagunçado, ainda mantinha suas bochechas coradas e rechonchudas, pois tinha apenas três anos e Emmett já com cinco, era um menino muito grande para a idade, mas era um palhaço, o que o diferenciava do irmão menor, que dava sinais que teria um gênio mais forte.

Esme não imaginava se poderia existir pessoa mais feliz do que ela, durante a faculdade de arquitetura, conheceu Carlisle, um estudante de medicina, brilhante e lindo. Logo se apaixonaram e assim que se formaram, Carlisle recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar numa cidade pequena de Washington e era uma proposta irrecusável. Esme achou que o perderia para esse emprego, mas para a sua surpresa , ele a pediu em casamento e assim os dois foram para Forks.

Carlisle se mostrou muito competente no hospital, fazendo com que ele recebesse em muito pouco tempo promoções em sua carreira. Esme também começou a exercer a sua profissão e em pouco tempo já tinha uma boa reputação.

O tempo foi passando e o amor entre eles não se amornava, ao contrário, cada dia que passava era como o amor deles aumentasse ainda mais, eles se completavam.

Passado dois anos de casados, Esme preparou uma surpresa para Carlisle, fez um jantar especial, colocou flores mais sofisticadas na decoração da casa, comprou um vestido novo e sorria consigo mesmo, pois aquela noite seria memorável, pois marcaria o inicio de uma nova etapa na vida deles.

Carlisle chegou do hospital e já sabia que nessa noite eles comemorariam o segundo aniversário de casamento, deu um beijo apaixonado em sua jovem e linda esposa e entregou uma caixinha de presente a ela: "Esme isso é muito pouco perto do amor que eu sinto por vc, nem que se passe mil anos, eu deixarei de te amar, vc é a minha vida!".

Esme corou de felicidade, ela o amava mais que a si mesma, pegou a caixinha, abriu e deu um pequeno grito de felicidade, quando viu que na caixinha havia um par de brincos de esmeralda."Meu amor! São lindos! Eu te amo Carlisle Cullen". Eles se olharam e se abraçaram e Esme avisou: "" Querido eu também tenho uma surpresa para vc, mas quero que se sente primeiro". Carlisle levantou as sobrancelhas e abriu a caixa e ficou mais surpreso quando viu um papel com apenas uma palavra escrita : **POSITIVO**. " Esme eu não estou entendo, o que isso quer dizer..." Ele levantou os seus olhos na direção de sua esposa e ficou sem voz quando viu Esme com um par de sapatinho de bebê. Esme sorriu e confirmou; "Isso mesmo, doutor, eu estou grávida, vc vai ser papai!" E a noite foi maravilhosa!

Nove meses depois, nasceu um menino, com peso e tamanho acima do normal, ele era muito guloso e o jovem casal o batizaram de Emmett. Depois de dois anos, Esme engravidou de novo e eles tiveram outro menino, com peso e tamanho dentro da média, para felicidade da Esme e o chamaram de Edward.

E o tempo foi passando os meninos foram crescendo, Emmett, robusto e grande, mas já dava sinais que seu humor seria proporcional ao seu tamanho e Edward, com seu cabelo acobreado era mais fechado, mas extremamente inteligente. Carlisle já era diretor do hospital e Esme conciliava o seu trabalho com o cuidado da casa e das crianças e depois de três anos do nascimento de Edward, Esme começou a se sentir mais cansada do que o normal, com enjôos e tonturas e começou a desconfiar que estaria grávida de novo e pensou que em algumas ocasiões era horrível ser esposa de medico, pois teria que fazer como fez com as outras gestações, fazer o exame em outra cidade para poder fazer surpresa para o seu marido. Fez o exame e confirmou a sua suspeita, estava grávida, mas se sentia diferente das outras gravidezes. Contou para o marido e para os filhos, que ficaram alegres com a noticia. Mais tarde deitada na cama com Carlisle que acariciava seu ventre comentou: -Estou me sentindo estranha com tontura e enjôos, não tive esses sintomas com os meninos. Carlisle sorriu para ela, dizendo: Cada gestação é diferente, mas falando apenas como pai, e não como medico, acho que finalmente teremos uma menina por aqui. Chega de mais carrinhos, lutas e videogame, claro se vier outro menino, ficarei feliz, mas quero uma bailarina em nossas vidas.

Esme sorriu e pensou que realmente o que faltava para a sua felicidade era uma garotinha!

A gestação foi evoluindo e com o exame de ultra-som eles confirmaram as suas suspeitas, realmente Esme esperava uma menina. Esme ampliou a casa e fez um quartinho todo cor de rosa para a sua garotinha. Carlisle estava exultante com a chegada de Evelyn, esse seria o nome princesa. Os meninos alternavam entre a ansiedade de ver logo o bebê e a repulsa natural que meninos tem de menina. Carlisle e Esme pensavam que não poderiam ser mais abençoados do que já eram.

E o bebê chutou a barriga de Esme, o que a fez voltar a sua atenção para os meninos que estavam brigando no tanquinho de areia. Emmet tinha acabado de jogar um balde de areia na cabeça de Edward que chorava, enquanto o Emmet resmungava o quanto o irmão era "mulherzinha".

Esme pegou os meninos e voltou para casa e nem prestou atenção que estava sendo seguida, por um casal que cochichavam entre si.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estranho casal!

-Pela minha experiência, essa não passa de um mês. Falou a ruiva para o seu companheiro James. Não disse que ela é perfeita, olha os outros filhos dela, são lindos!

-Realmente, Victória, ela é perfeita e deve parir logo. James estreitava os olhos e ria, pensando na grana que ganharia com a venda desse bebê. Ele e Victoria estavam nesse "ramo", há dois anos. Eles seqüestravam bebês e vendiam para casais milionários da Europa. No começo faziam pela grana que era bem alta, mas depois, aquela sensação de perigo, os viciaram como droga, tanto James quanto Victória se satisfaziam seqüestrando, sem se importarem com a dor dos pais.

Eles já haviam seqüestrado crianças em várias cidades e dessa vez resolveram escolher uma cidade pequena e pacata,que nunca tivesse em seu histórico desse tipo de crime.

O rico casal inglês os contratou porque queriam um bebê com poucos dias de vida, por isso eles precisavam escolher uma gestante já no fim da gravidez. Quando chegaram em Forks, eles começaram a pesquisar as grávidas e constataram que três se encaixavam no perfil procurado e decidiram por Esme Cullen, pelo simples fato que os seus dois filhos eram muito bonitos.

Depois de escolhida a vitima, eles começavam a segui-la, para descobrir os seus hábitos, entravam na casa, quando ninguém estava, descobriram como seria o parto e tudo mais que pudessem ajudá-los na empreitada.

Hospedaram-se num hotel barato, usavam disfarce e tentavam não chamar atenção e só esperavam a hora do bebê de Esme nascer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Esme chegou em casa com as crianças e logo as mandou para o banho. Depois os vestiu e colocou lanches para os meninos que estavam famintos e aproveitou para descansar um pouco, a sua barriga estava muito pesada e baixa, os seus pés inchados e doloridos, sabia que o parto seria breve. Estava quase cochilando quando a campainha tocou e ela teve que se levantar para atender a porta. Quando abriu viu que era a vizinha e seu casal de gêmeos que a cumprimentou:

-Boa tarde Sra. Cullen, podemos brincar com os meninos? – perguntou Rosalie, uma menina com cabelos loiros e cacheados na ponta e hipnotizantes olhos azuis.

_Claro Rosalie! Esme respondeu não deixando de admirar o quanto Rosalie era linda e olhou para o irmão dela, Jasper, que mesmo sendo menino, tinhas as feições belas e angelicais como a sua irmã, só que ao contrário de Rosalie, ele era muito tímido, mas imensamente observador. Desde que Esme engravidava e a sua barriga apareceu, ele desenvolveu um interesse especial pela barriga de Esme, a ponto de vencer a sua timidez e pedi para colocar a mão na sua barriga e sentir o bebê. Jasper se encantava com os movimentos do bebê.

_Vamos, entrem, os meninos, estão lanchando, vamos até a cozinha. – convidou Esme.

Os gêmeos sentaram-se à mesa com Edward e Emmett e as mães foram sentar na sala. Mary Hale, a mãe dos gêmeos sempre passava no fim da tarde para ajudar Esme nesse fim de gravidez.

-Então Esme, como vc está se sentindo hoje? – perguntou Mary, bebericando a sua xícara de chá.

- Prestes a explodir!- e riu - Mas estou levando, Mary, só não vejo a hora da minha Evelyn nascer!

- Imagino! Lembre-se eu tive dois ao mesmo tempo e não foi fácil, mas no fim vale a pena, os meus gêmeos são as coisas mais preciosa e linda que eu tenho.

As mães continuaram conversando na sala,quando ouviram as crianças brigarem e foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Era o de sempre, apesar de Rosalie ser um ano mais velha que Edward, ela queria ser a namorada dele, mas, Edward a detestava e só gostava de brincar com Jasper e Emmett queria que Rosalie fosse a namorada dele e Rosalie gritava que o amor da sua vida era o Edward. Isso sempre acontecia. Jasper era o único que ficava de fora se divertindo com aquela situação.

Esme e Mary separaram as crianças e começaram a passar um sermão neles e elogiavam o quanto Jasper era comportado, que ele não brigava, e então ele respondeu:

- Eu não brigo, porque a minha namorada já gosta de mim.

- Ah é, Jazz, e quem é ela? – perguntou Mary

-É a Evelyn que está na barriga da Sra. Cullen.

- E como vc sabe que ela vai gostar de vc? – a mãe perguntou de novo.

- Eu simplesmente sei. – Repondeu simplesmente , fazendo com que a mães rolassem os olhos e segurasse o riso.

As crianças voltaram a brincar, Mary ajudou Esme fazer o jantar e logo depois, ela se despediu e foi embora levando os gêmeos.

Depois de um tempo Carlisle chegou em casa, brincou com os meninos e depois todos se sentaram para jantar. Colocaram os meninos para dormir, Carlisle foi até o seu escritório, estudar uns exames e Esme, exausta, foi para o seu quarto tentar descansar, porque dormir, era quase impossível com aquele barrigão, (ela já não tinha posição que fosse confortável). Colocou um vídeo para assistir e conseguiu pegar no sono e nem percebeu que Carlisle entrou no quarto, deitou ao seu lado e também adormeceu.

Algumas horas depois....

Esme acordou com forte contração, era comum, já senti-las no fim da gravidez, ela respirou, deu uma melhorada, se levantou para ir ao banheiro e voltou para a cama. Sentiu mais outra e Esme tentou mudar de posição, tentando não acordar o marido, mas veio outra e dessa vez muito mais forte. Esme percebeu que um jorro quente corria pela suas pernas, ela percebeu que tinha chegado a hora e começou a cutucar Carlisle, que ainda não tinha percebido nada.

– Carl.....Carlisle, acorde, chegou a hora.

- Ainda tá cedo Esme, nem amanheceu. – Resmungou Carlisle ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não é a hora de acordar, homem, o bebê vai nascer.- Gritou Esme irritada.

- Oh, meu Deus, agora?- Gritou Carlisle desnorteada.

- Vc nem parece medico, por acaso um bebê marca a hora que quer nascer, francamente Carlisle Cullen.

-Não, claro que não, desculpa querida, eu ainda estou atordoada.

- Então, foco, Carlisle, foco!Ligue para Mary para ficar com os meninos.

-Sim Esme.

-Rápido. Falou Esme se contorcendo.

Em menos de 15 minutos, Mary chegou para ficar com Emmett r Edward, que dormiam sem perceber de nada. Carlisle colocou Esme no carro e correu o mais rápido que pode para o hospital.

Quando chegaram o obstreta e sua equipe já estavam de prontidão e a levaram direto para a sala de parto. Dr Marc, fez o exame de toque e falou pra Esme: - Já está totalmente dilatado, Esme, na próxima contração, faça força!

Esme assentiu com a cabeça, sentiu que mais uma contração estava chegando e fez força. Carlisle estava ao seu lado, a incentivando. A dor era insuportável ela já achava que não ia agüentar mais e então, ela ouviu um chorinho fraco. Esse choro a fez esquecer de tudo no mundo.

- Minha filha. – Falou esme num fio de voz, emocionada.

- Bem-vinda, minha pequena, bem-vinda á nossas vidas, á esse mundo. Falou um Carlisle feliz.

Em pouco tempo, depois dos procedimentos médicos necessários, a pequena criança era colocada nos braços de sua mãe.

-Ela é linda Carlisle, olha quanto cabelo, e escuro como o do Emmett. Humm, deixa-me ver o corpinho dela. Cinco dedos em cada pé. Cinco dedos em cada mão e....nossa, ela tem uma marquinha na coxa. – Falou Esme, depois de examinar, minunciosamente sua filha.

- Deixa eu examinar Esme. É uma marca de nascença. – Falou Carlisle, pegando o bebê no colo. – Realmente ela é bem pequena.

- Mas é perfeita, isso é o que importa e sinceramente Carlisle. O Emmett foi um caso raro.

- É verdade, nascer com quase 5kg é raro.

Os dois ficaram babando encima da pequena Evelyn, fazendo juras de amor e tendo a certeza que eles eramo casal mais feliz do mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Oi gente, quero confidenciar que essa é a minha primeira fic, então ela ainda tá meio tosca, mas com o tempo pretendo melhorar. A fic vai ser longa e apesar de o casal principal ser a Alice e o Jasper, vou dar atenção para os outros também, ok? Beijocas

Resposta às reviews

**Loo Lopin**: Não se preocupe vou continuar sim, estou cheia de idéias, espero que vc goste desse capitulo.

**Veve Kawaii**: Obrigado pelo recadinho, seja bem vinda!

**MahRathbone**: Que bom que está gostando!

**N Jane**: Eu acho que a ligação do Jasper e Alice, transcede todos os limites.

J**ujuh Cullen**:Obrigado!

* * *

Já havia dois meses que Evelyn havia nascido, tirando as cólicas e choros, tudo transcorria normalmente. Esme estava afastada do seu trabalho para se dedicar à filha, Carlisle no hospital, os meninos com suas brigas, tudo estava perfeito. Mas numa noite chuvosa, Carlisle chegou, fora do seu horário, com o semblante preocupado, o que fez Esme se assustar e perguntar:

- Carlisle, o que aconteceu? Porque vc está em casa agora?

-Esme, vc precisa se sentar aconteceu uma fatalidade. - Respondeu Carlisle.

-Meu Deus, o que foi?

Carlisle suspirou triste e respondeu:

- O.....Peter.....hum......Ele sofreu um acidente de carro.

-Peter? Que Peter? Ai meu Deus! Não me diga que é o nosso vizinho, Peter Hale. – Falou Esme levantando do sofá nervosa.

- Infelizmente sim, é o Hale.

- Mas ele tá bem?

Carlisle levantou do sofá, segurou os ombros de Esme e disse:

- Ele não resistiu aos ferimentos e faleceu.

- Meu Deus, isso é uma tragédia! Coitada da Marie, das crianças!

- Eu sei Esme, estou consternado, ele era um bom amigo. O melhor amigo que encontrei aqui em Forks. E como amigo terei que dar essa má noticia à Marie.

- Nossa Carlisle! Eu vou com vc, deixa-me pegar as crianças, iremos todos!

Carlisle assentiu, sentou e colocou as mãos entre a cabeça, pensando nas ultimas palavras de Peter.

**_Carlisle POV_**

"O hospital estava tranqüilo, já havia visitado os pacientes que estavam internados e como não havia nada de extraordinário, fui para a minha sala para ler um artigo numa revista médica. Quando de repente, entra uma enfermeira correndo, avisando para eu descer para a emergência, pois estava chegando um paciente muito grave. Desci e vi o paciente na maca já entrando no hospital."Acidente de carro, grave lesão na caixa torácica ". Gritava o paramédico. Corri ao encontro deles e quando olhei o rosto do acidentado, levei um choque, era o meu primeiro amigo que tinha feito em Forks, o meu vizinho, Peter Hale. Levou alguns segundos para restabelecer, anos de experiência, te auxiliam quando vc tem algum vinculo com o paciente. Eu estava checando a pulsação de Peter, quando ele abriu os olhos e com muito esforço disse:" - Carlisle eu estou morrendo, mas preciso que me faça um favor ". Eu tentei acalmá-lo, dizer que ele ia ficar bem, quando ele me interrompeu. "Não minta pra mim, vc sabe que não resistirei, mas quero que vc me prometa!". Eu assenti, por mais que doesse, admitia, que ele não sobreviveria, então apenas respondi que faria qualquer coisa. Então, num esforço muito grande ele pediu"Você sabe que tantos os meus pais, quanto os de Marie, são falecidos, não temos mais ninguém no mundo, sempre fomos ela eu e as crianças e agora eu terei que deixá-los. Carlisle, isso me dói muito mais que esses ferimentos, a minha família é o meu tesouro. Sei com a minha partida eles ficaram desamparados, então eu peço por todos esses anos de amizade que vc tome conta deles, não os deixe desamparados, principalmente os meus gêmeos. Zele por eles como vc zela pelos o seus filhos. Prometa!?!". Então por toda a nossa amizade, por todos os nossos momentos de confraternização eu dei a minha palavra de bom grado. Peter sorriu aliviado e partiu".

Foi muito doloroso aquele momento e sabia que o pior ainda estava por vim, eu teria que dar a noticia à Marie e sabia como seria difícil.

Fui para casa, logo que Esme me viu, sentiu que tinha algo errado e eu contei o que havia acontecido com Peter. Esme de imediato, ficou abalada, mas depois se acalmou e disse que iria comigo até a casa dos Hale, pegou as crianças e fomos cumprir esse dever pesaroso.

Quando Mary abriu a porta e viu as nossas caras, ela sentiu que havia algo errado, mas nos convidou para entrar e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, começando a ficar nervosa. Peguei-a pelo braço e a levei para a cozinha e Esme foi para a sala, onde os gêmeos estavam, serenamente, assistindo tv, pareciam dois anjinhos, tamanha a beleza dessas crianças. Era impressionantes aqueles olhinhos azuis e aqueles cachinhos dourados. Quando os gêmeos nos viram, com os nossos filhos, ficaram felizes, aquela alegria me cortou ainda mais o meu coração, pois eles não sabiam a noticia que eu estava trazendo. Minha esposa os chamou para subirem para o andar de cima, pois ela queria mostrar um novo jeito de fazer a Evelyn sorrir, então todos subiram e eu com mais jeito que podia, contei o que tinha acontecido com Peter. Marie desabou em lagrimas na minha frente, falando que os eu mundo tinha acabado, o que ela faria daqui pra frente sem o marido. Foi horrível, mas tive que ser forte, falei que havia prometido cuidar dela e dos gêmeos, que éramos mais que amigos éramos uma família e que família se apóia mutuamente.

Depois de um tempo, ela se acalmou um pouco mais, disse que viveria para os filhos e agradeceu a minha ajuda e a de Esme, subimos em silencio e com jeito, contamos para as crianças o que estava acontecendo. Eles se agarraram à mãe e choraram muito. Os meus filhos também ficaram chocados, Peter era muito brincalhão com eles. Aquela cena foi a cena mais triste da minha vida."

* * *

Carlisle tomou todas as providencias para o sepultamento de Peter e deu todo o apoio para Marie e as crianças. Esme também foi muito presente, mesmo com a pequena Evelyn no colo.

Passou mais um mês, as coisas já estavam mais tranqüilas. Marie ,mesmo triste tocava a vida.

Carlisle no hospital e todas as crianças estavam na escola em período integral.

Esme estava dando banho em Evelyn, ela estava tão esperta. Já balbuciava alguns sons e batia as mãozinhas e pezinhos gorduchos na água. Esme ria e se orgulhava, pois a sua menininha estava tão rechonchudinha, tão sapeca, com aqueles olhinhos tão verdes e tão brilhantes.

Esme a vestiu com um macacão rosa, ajeitou os fios pretos colocando o lacinho que Jasper tinha dado de presente, a amamentou e a colocou no seu bercinho cor-de-rosa. Evelyn deu um bocejo e fechou os seus olhinhos para dormir.

Esme desceu para a parte térrea da casa, foi para a lavanderia, começou a mexer nas roupas. Pegou uma camiseta do Emmett e ficou indignada. Parecia que o Emmett deitava no chão e se arrastava pela escola inteira, ia ter que deixar de molho. Ligou a maquina de lavar e pensou como era impressionante a diferença de comportamento do mais velho com o irmão, Edward, apesar de mais novo, não se sujava tanto. Ele era um doce de menino, sistemático, mas gentil e talentoso. Não que Emmett, fosse um mau garoto, longe disso, ele era bagunceiro, mas tão amoroso e engraçado, que geralmente Esme tinha dificuldades para brigar com ele.

Esme suspirou e lembrou da sua pequenina, ela era um sonho. Já imaginava a cena, Evelyn seria linda e disputadíssima pelos garotos que certamente teriam que driblar os ciúmes de um pai e dois irmãos protetores. Já imaginou o seu primeiro baile, sua formatura, ela indo para a faculdade, o primeiro amor, Carlisle conduzindo ela para o seu futuro marido. Deu um suspiro e pensou como todas as mães são bobas. Ela ficou na lavanderia por menos de uma hora perdida entre roupas e pensamento, até que o leite começou a vazar dos seus seios e ela sorriu, era hora de amamentar Evelyn. Ela desligou a maquina, que por um defeito estava fazendo mais barulho que o normal e subiu para o quarto de Evelyn.

Ela subiu e entrou naquele mundinho cor de rosa, com aquele cheirinho gostoso de bebê, quando se inclinou para o berço, o seu coração parou! Evelyn, não estava mais ali! Esme saiu correndo do quarto, desesperada, procurando Evelyn por todos os cômodos e nada. As lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto e ela murmurava "- meu bebê, meu bebê.", mas não havia sinal da criança, correu pelo quintal....Mas nada. Caiu de joelhos no chão e olhou para a casa da Marie Hale, fez um esforço e saiu correndo pra lá, entrou sem bater na porta, gritando desesperada pela Marie, que desceu a escada assustada e perguntando:

- O que foi Esme, vc está bem?

- Marie, pelo amor de Deus, a Evelyn está aqui?

Marie fez cara de espanto e respondeu:

- Não, porque a pergunta?

Esme desabou no colo da amiga.

- Marie, me ajuda, o meu be....Bebezinho sumiu!!

- Como assim sumiu?

-Eu não sei, eu a coloquei no berço, desci para lavar a roupa e em menos de uma hora eu voltei no quarto dela, mas ela não estava lá!

- Calma Esme, vou ligar para o Carlisle e para a policia.

Em menos de vinte minutos um Carlisle nervoso chegou na casa de Marie e encontrou Esme muito nervosa, tentou acalmá-la, mas por dentro também temia pelo pior.

Logo após Carlisle chegou o chefe de policia, Charles Swan, que começou a anotar os dados para a investigação.

Marie ficou ao lado do casal o tempo todo, só saiu do lado dele quando as crianças chegaram da escola. Para poupá-los, Marie pegou os irmãos Cullens e os seus filhos e levou-os para a sua casa, eles eram muito pequenos para passar por uma situação dessas.

As horas passaram e nenhuma noticia, nenhuma pista. Esme estava a base de calmante, tamanho era o seu desespero. Carlisle sofria em silencio, pois precisava ser forte pela sua esposa.

Depois de dois dias e nenhuma noticia, a policia declarou oficialmente que Evelyn Carly Cullen estava desaparecida.

Depois dessa noticia, Esme entrou em estado de choque e Carlisle também ficou muito triste e apático

Coube a Marie contar o que estava acontecendo para as crianças. Então com muito tato ela falou que Evelyn foi levada embora, mas que em breve a policia a traria de volta. Todos ficaram muito triste, pois Evelyn era o xodó de todos. Mas, quem mais a surpreendeu foi o seu filho Jasper, ele chorou mais que os irmãos Cullen e disse que ia pedir para o "Papai do Céu", para proteger e trazer a sua namoradinha Evelyn de volta para ele.


	5. Chapter 5

Como James e Victoria estavam seguindo todos os passos da família Cullen, então, logo que o bebê nasceu, eles souberam e ligaram para o casal para fazer "a entrega", mas o casal preferiu esperar mais um pouco para que o bebê, se desenvolvesse-mais para certificar-se que o bebê era realmente saudável.

Isso era atípico, geralmente o "serviço", não durava mais que um mês e nessa "operação", eles já estava há mais de quatro meses. O bebê já tinha nascido, era uma saudável menina. Eles estavam por dentro de todos os acontecimentos e rotina dos Cullens.

Numa manhã, eles receberam o telefonema, falando que a hora tinha chegado, então, eles planejaram que a operação seria executada no dia seguinte, na parte da tarde, onde esse horário o bebê dormia e a mãe sempre se dirigia para a lavanderia, o que era perfeito, pois a maquina da mãe do bebê fazia um barulho maior que o normal o que ajudaria para eles entrarem na casa.

Pegaram as suas coisas, pagaram o hotel e se dirigiram para a residência dos Cullens, ficaram na rua de trás, onde Victória ficou no volante e James pulou o muro e entrou pela janela da cozinha, espiou pela porta da lavanderia e viu que a mulher estava mexendo nas roupas com a maquina ligada. Subiu pela escada e foi olhando os quartos, quando encontrou um que tinha umas bonequinhas na porta, ele entrou e viu o bebezinho dormindo placidamente, pegou-a com cuidado, enrolou numa manta e desceu as escadas com cuidado para não acordar a criança e nem chamar a atenção da mãe, passou pela janela e com dificuldade pulou o muro. Quando Victória o viu no muro, ligou o carro e quando James entrou, ela arrancou em alta velocidade.

Continuaram sem parar até a próxima cidade, onde se hospedaram em um hotel pequeno. O bebê começava a se agitar, dando sinais que estava com fome. Victória começou a niná-la e James foi providenciar numa loja apropriada tudo o que era necessário para seguir viagem: fraldas, leite, mamadeiras, roupinhas e remédio para dor e febre.

Quando James chegou, o bebê já estava aos berros, Victória fez a mamadeira rezando para que o bebê não estranhasse, pois isso daria muito trabalho e poderia denunciá-los, pois um bebê chorando chamaria a atenção de alguém. Mas eles tiveram sorte e o bebê aceitou a mamadeira de leite. Victória a trocou e a colocou para dormir. James apenas observa, quando falou.

- Victoria, joga esse laço de cabelo, fora, vc sabe que não podemos deixá-la com nada que era da sua antiga família, alguém pode reconhecer!

- Ora James, laços como esses existem aos milhares e essa menina tem tanto cabelo e está tão arrepiado, que o lacinho a deixa mais graciosa ainda.

- Ok, Vicky. Mas se arruma temos que partir logo. Pois teremos que encontrar esse casal num país da América do Sul. Levaremos pelo menos uma semana para nos livrar dela e pegar a maior bolada que já tivemos na vida

- É verdade James, só não entendo porque um casal da Europa quer que a gente entregue a menina num país tão longe.

- É para não levantar suspeitas, não é muito comum casais europeus adotarem crianças americanas, mais casais europeus adotarem crianças sul-americanas é comum.

- E pra onde iremos mesmo?

- Rio de Janeiro, Brasil!

Depois de conseguir documentos falsos, eles viajaram para o Brasil, foi uma viagem tensa, pois eles corriam o risco de serem presos o tempos todo, a menina chorava e foi terrível. Eles se hospedaram próximo ao porto, num hotel de quinta categoria, onde estava infestada de traficantes, cafetões e prostituta.

Na primeira noite, incomodado com o calor e entediado, James resolveu dar uma volta pelos arredores. Entrou num bar e ficou encantado pelo ambiente, tocava umas batidas contagiantes e havia mulheres exóticas, que dançavam requebrando os quadris de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Lembrou que talvez isso poderia ser tango ou samba, não sabia ao certo, mas se encantou por uma moça morena de cabelos longos e cacheados, muito escuro, de seios pequenos, cintura fina, quadris fartos e pernas bem torneadas. Ele a olhou com desejo, que tentação era aquela morena, que corpo, e como dançava. A morena percebeu que ele a olhava e retribui o sorriso, ele sorriu ainda mais. A morena se dirigiu até James e num inglês ruim e perguntou:

- Diversão marinheiro?

James se espantou pelo marinheiro, mas não por ela ser uma prostituta. Deu um sorriso cheio de malicia e respondeu que sim.

A morena falou o seu preço e foram para um quarto encima do bar. James teve uma noite luxuriante e quando acabou não quis pagar a prostituta, ele a espancou e ainda levou todo o dinheiro que ela tinha na bolsa.

A prostituta ficou gritando um monte de coisas que James não entendia e foi embora sem se importar, rindo.

Voltando para o hotel encontrou uma Victoria bastante brava, ele deu uma desculpa qualquer e omitiu que estava se divertindo. Ela era louca de amor por James e se sujeitava qualquer situação ou mentira. James havia trazido da rua cocaína e Victória não gostava muito, mas James a forçava, porque dizia que a transa era mais gostosa, quando eles estavam doidões. Ela viu que o bebê dormia tranqüilamente e se deixou se drogar

Do outro lado do cais, a prostitua que dormiu com James e que tinha como nome de guerra "Jéssica" tentava se justificar para o seu cafetão por não ter o dinheiro que devia a ele. Ela apanhou pela segunda vez na noite e ainda teve que fazer sexo forçado com o cafetão e mais dois amigos dele. Depois que acabou, "Jéssica" decidiu voltar para a sua casa, no litoral do nordeste, havia cansado dessa vida, tudo era ilusão. Preferia ser pobre e não ter nada para comer do que ser tratada como lixo. Mas antes, ela iria atrás daquele gringo e recuperaria o seu dinheiro. Não seria difícil encontrá-lo, perguntando aqui e ali, encontrou o hotel, como conhecia o porteiro, perguntou o quarto e subiu. Já no corredor escutou um choro de bebê e estranhou, pois o choro vinha do quarto que o gringo estava. Bateu na porta e nada, mais uma vez e nada. Resolveu mexer na maçaneta e a porta se abriu e "Jéssica" entrou, tudo estava escuro e o bebê estava aos berros. "Jéssica", resolveu acender a luz e viu que o gringo estava caído no chão espumando e que encima da cama havia uma ruiva que também espumava. Checou o pulso dos dois e percebeu que eles estavam mortos e murmurou: "-Zé da Rocinha!" Esse era um traficante que super turbinada a cocaína, colocando substancias muito forte, mas que poderia levar a morte para quem não estava acostumado ou tomava altas doses. Já havia tido outros casos e aqueles dois eram mais um .

"Jéssica" foi até o onde estava o bebê e a pegou no colo. Jéssica se encantou por aquele "serzinho" tão indefeso, tão branquinho, rechonchudo de olhinhos verdes. Ela a ninou e foi procurar numa das bolsas uma chupeta, quando abriu a bolsa, seu queixo caiu, a bolsa tinha uma boa soma de dinheiro. Nesse momento apareceu o porteiro, que se desesperou quando viu os corpos, sabia que mortos eram um problema, imagina mortos estrangeiros, teria que desovar esses corpos no mar imediatamente. " Jéssica" perguntou o que ele fariam com a criança. O porteiro respondeu que a deixaria em qualquer porta de igreja, que não era problema dele. "Jéssica", mostrou o dinheiro para o porteiro, falou que daria uma parte para ele, se ele a ajudasse a conseguir uma certidão de nascimento falso, pois ficaria com o bebê.

E assim se fez.

Jéssica se mudou para outro lado da cidade, esperando sair o documento. Se encheu de amores por aquela menininha, que tinha olhos tão verdes. Verdes como a esperança. Sabia que tinha tido uma nova chance quando encontrou aquele dinheiro e aquela criança. Quando o falsificador perguntou qual o nome da mãe, "Jéssica", falou o seu nome verdadeiro.

-Coloca aí: Maria da Silva.

- Nome do pai? – Perguntou o falsificador.

-Não tem.

- Desconhecido então. –Retornou o falsificador – E o nome da menina?

Maria sorriu, olhou para a pequenina, que dormia e falou com orgulho:

- Maria Alice da Silva.

* * *

Gente, estou gostando de receber reviews, se eu receber mais, juro que posto mais dois capítulos amanhã.


	6. Chapter 6

Oi gente já adianto que esse capitulo é triste e que acaba sendo até meio monótono, mas eu precisava escrever os sentimentos de um casal que acaba de perder um filho.

Alias, ainda vai ter um acontecimento trágico, mas depois prometo, que vou inserir umas doses de humor.

Avisem-me se estão gostando, que aí eu me sinto incentivada a postar mais rápido.

* * *

**N Jane**: Essa Alice vai ser um pouquinho diferente do que estamos acostumadas, afinal de contas, ela vai ser criada no Brasil, mas vai ser Alice e prometo que o encontro dela com Jasper será lindo. Beijos

**Helena Camila**: Tá postado, fico feliz que está gostando. Beijos

**Loo Lopin**: Não me mate, pois não sei se vou conseguir escrever e postar do além. Fiquei muito feliz com seu review. Vou me esforçar mais. Beijos

**MahRathbone**: Pois é, medonho, mas como a nossa Alice tá no Brasil, vai ter que usar esse nome

* * *

**POV Esme**

"Como pode ser possível, ter toda a sua vida alterada de um segundo para o outro. Como é possível tudo isso, quero entender! Há dois dias atrás, eu me considerava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, com uma família perfeita, uma vida perfeita e agora arrancaram um pedaço de mim e está doendo tanto.

Eu quero morrer, não sou mais completa, onde está a minha filha? Será que ela está bem? será que está com fome, o meu leite já está endurecendo nos seios. Carlisle quer me dar uma injeção para cessar a produção de leite. Falei que não ia permitir. Ele falou que era para o meu bem, o leite ia empedrar, poderia me dar febre...Pela primeira vez eu gritei com ele, o meu marido, o meu companheiro de quase uma década, Nada mais me importa!

Gritei com os meninos, com a Marie e até com o chefe de policia. Peguei uma vassoura e destruí aquela maldita maquina de lavar. Descabelei-me, xinguei, espanquei-me, até não ter mais força. Estou deitada na cama do quarto da minha filha, com sua cobertinha, sentindo o seu cheirinho de lavanda.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei nesse estado. A minha cabeça ia das memórias que eram tão presentes da minha pequena Evelyn à realidade cruel que eu deparava na minha frente, depois tudo começou a rodar e se apagou.

Eu não conseguia abrir os olhos, meu corpo inteiro estava dormente, sentia que não estava na minha casa, mas podia sentir alguém segurando a minha mão, alguém desesperado, que chorava muito, que pedia para eu ficar, que não desistisse, que eu era a vida dele, que eu ainda tinha dois filhos que me amavam. Dei-me conta que essa pessoa era o meu Carlie, o meu amor. Ele tinha razão, eu tinha que voltar. Para a vida, para os meus meninos, que eu amava tanto, para ele. Eu não estava desistindo da minha filha, eu a acharia!

Lutei contra todo aquele torpor e consegui abrir os meus olhos, pisquei algumas vezes devido à claridade e me deparei com um Carlisle destruído, consumido pela dor. Apertei sua mão, ele me olhou e sussurrou o meu nome.

Coloquei os meus dedos em seus lábios para que não falasse, eu só queria me perder naqueles olhos verdes que eu amava tanto. Ele beijou cada um dos meus dedos e eu me aproximei mais e continuamos nos encarando e nada mais precisava ser dito, pois nosso amor era maior do que qualquer tragédia.

Pedi desculpa por ser rude com ele, mas Carlisle era a pessoa mais generosa e compreensiva que eu já conheci, então ele falou que não tinha que perdoar, que entendia a minha dor.

Senti-me muito mal, ele também teve a filha seqüestrada, mas estava tentando ser forte pela família, eu estava sendo egoísta demais.

Depois de dois dias tive alta e Carlisle me levou para a nossa casa, devido ao acontecimento, Carlisle, estava de licença no hospital. Quando entrei, Edward e Emmett, pularam do sofá e se agarraram as minhas pernas. Lutei para não deixar as lagrimas aparecerem. Os meus meninos já estavam traumatizados demais, não queria assustá-los. Sentei no sofá com um em cada perna minha. Falei para eles que o meu amor por eles era imenso, que eles eram os meus tesouros, que eu nunca os abandonaria. Emmett sorriu com aquelas covinhas tão lindas e falou que me amava e que eu era a mãe mais linda do mundo. Edward, apenas passou a mão no meu rosto e se aninhou no meu peito. Esse era o jeito dele falar que me amava.

Desculpei-me com a Marie, que falou que entendia toda a minha dor, eu a abracei e afirmei que ela era uma irmã para mim, que todo aquele apoio que ela me dava, que todo o cuidado que ela tinha pelos os meus filhos, não tinha preço no mundo que pagasse todo aquele carinho.

Marie só me abraçou e nada falou. Ela era uma mulher simples, de bom coração. Seus olhos azuis transbordavam de bondade e eu sentia paz ao lado dela.

Fui para a cozinha beber água e de repente senti um puxão na barra da minha saia, olho para baixo e me deparo com os olhos azuis de Jasper. Pergunto o que ele queria e ele me mostra um par de lacinhos vermelhos de cabelo e me fala:

- Tia, eu tinha pedido para a mamãe comprar antes deles levarem a Evelyn. Eu sei que ela vai voltar. Então eu vou ficar com um e vc com outro e então quando a Evelyn voltar, a gente vai colocar no cabelo dela.

Ele entregou o laço e foi embora, eu me segurei na bancada para não cair, como aquele menino tinha tanta certeza? Eu não sabia? Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, eu iria achar a minha filha e colocaria aquele laço no cabelo dele".

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Eu ainda estava tentando digerir toda aquela historia. Como alguém entra na minha casa e leva a minha filha, que ainda é um bebê, que ainda está sendo amamentado, embora? Como uma cidade pequena como Forks, tinha bandidos dessa natureza?

Eu estava arrasado pelo sumiço da minha filha, mas o que doía mais, era ver a dor da Esme, ela estava destruída. Eu vi minha doce Esme se transformar num ser irracional, quando o chefe Swan, falou que a menina estava oficialmente declarada seqüestrada, que não tinha pistas e que ele não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser investigar. Esme o xingou de incompetente e o empurrou pra fora de casa. Ela entrou para dentro da nossa casa transtornada, gritando que se odiava, que era a pior pessoa do mundo, por ter sido descuidada e permitido que levassem o bebê dela de casa. Os meninos se assustaram, nunca viram a mãe daquele jeito e se agarraram na Mary, sendo imitado pelos gêmeos, todos estavam com medo da Esme e a coisa ficou pior, quando ela pegou uma vassoura e começou a destruir a maquina de lavar.

Tentei me aproximar dela, ela não permitiu. Falei que ela precisava de um calmante,de uma injeção para cortar a produção do leite, senão ela teria febre ou talvez uma infecção. Ela me mandou para o inferno, gritou comigo! Eu não sabia o que fazer com ela.

Ela subiu para o quarto da Evelyn, pegou uma cobertinha da menina e se jogou na caminha. Ela estava arrasada e eu também, quis entrar, Marie não permitiu. Falou que era para eu deixa-la colocar tudo para fora. Que era para eu apenas observá-la para que ela não fizesse nenhuma bobagem.

Assim eu fiz, fiquei da porta observando e sofrendo de longe, até que vi que ela dormiu e começou a delirar. Cheguei perto e constatei que ela estava com febre, chamei uma ambulância e a levei para o hospital.

Ministrei todos os cuidados necessários e não sai do lado dela por nenhum momento. Os meus colegas vinham, falavam que eu precisava, comer, descansar, que não podia ficar o tempo todo ali, eu poderia ficar doente. Mas eu não me importava, eu não podia perder a minha Esme. Até o chefe Swan veio prestar solidariedade, eu até fiquei impressionado, Charles Swan era tão reservado. Pedi desculpas pelo comportamento da Esme, mas ele falou que não precisava, que ele entendia, ele tinha dois filhos, um menino que se chamava Jacob de três anos e uma menina de um ano que se chamava Isabela.

Eu estava cochilando com a mão da Esme entre as minhas, quando ela as apertou. Eu abri os meus olhos e vi que ela me fitava intensamente. Eu pronunciei o seu nome e ela colocou os seus dedos para silenciar-me. Beijei cada dedinho e continuamos nos olhando, apesar de todo o ocorrido, ela era a minha vida. Depois de um tempo ela me pediu desculpas e eu falei que não havia nada para perdoar, que juntos superaríamos, acharíamos a nossa princesa.


	7. Chapter 7

Depois de tudo arranjado, Maria, resolveu voltar para a sua terra natal, com sua pequena Maria Alice.

Foi uma viagem longa, difícil e cansativa, principalmente para o bebê, mas era o que Maria queria: uma nova vida!

Chegando à cidade, sentiu os olhares de reprovação e os cochichos das pessoas, Maria sabia que falavam dela, mas ela não ligava mais para aquele povo mexeriqueiro.

Pegou a próxima balsa e rumou para o vilarejo de pescadores em que nasceu.

Quando desceu da balsa, uma sensação de paz, que há tempo não sentia, invadiu sua alma, a beleza do lugar, o calor que esquentava a sua pele, o cheiro do mar. O bebê acordou e Maria sussurrou para ela " Chegamos minha princesa, seremos muito felizes aqui".

Maria se dirigiu para uma cabana de pau-à- pique, que ficava atrás de umas arvores,quando avistou uma senhora fazendo renda. Maria parou com a respiração presa de emoção, tentando não chamar atenção, pois não sabia o que fazer, fazia mais de dois anos que fugiu de vergonha da sua terra, mas a pequena Maria Alice, começou a chorar, chamando atenção da senhora.

-Maria?É você mesmo, minha filha! -Falou a mulher com a voz embargada.

-Sim, mamãe, sou eu mesma, eu voltei, será que posso ficar?

A senhora correu com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçou a filha dizendo:

-Claro minha filha. Agora somos só nos duas, depois de tudo aquilo,seu irmão foi morto por aqueles malditos italianos e o seu pai acabou morrendo de os orixás ouviram as minhas preces e vc está aqui, minha feliz que esteja aqui,e não me diga que esse pedacinho de céu é a minha neta?

Maria sorriu e disse: - É uma longa história, mas é a sua neta.

Dona Carmem, foi pegando a pequena no colo e com os olhos cheios de água disse:

-Por Nanã, será que vinga? É tão pequena, branca e esses olhos verdes, Maria, não me diga que ela é realmente filho daquele porco italiano?

-Não mãe, garanto que ela não é filha do Marcus.

-Mas você saiu grávida daqui Maria, como pode ser isso?

_Mãe, quando fugimos e ele descobriu que eu esperava um filho dele, ele me largou num hotel de beira de estrada, sem uma palavra, sem dinheiro, sem nada, fiquei perdida e conheci uma cafetina que me ofereceu a tirar a criança do meu ventre , eu estava confusa, sozinha. – Maria soluçava. –Mas eu aceitei e foi submetida a uma coisa horrível, doeu muito, não parava de sangrar e a cafetina me largou a própria sorte na porta de um hospital. Quase morri, arrancaram meu útero, me tiraram tudo.

Carmem abraçou a filha e as duas choraram por algum tempo juntas, quando Maria se acalmou ela continuou a sua narrativa:

-Depois disso, mãe, com vergonho, confesso, tive que me prostituir, não tinha coragem de enfrentar o papai e o meu irmão. Sei que os envergonhei demais.

De carona em carona, acabei chegando no Rio de Janeiro, lá encontrei um cafetão chamado Carlão, no começo, ele me tratava bem, falava que estava enfeitiçado pela minha beleza, mas depois ele me obrigou a me prostituir, e eu tinha que fazer coisas horríveis, mãe, que nem tenho coragem de te contar. Apanhei, fui forçada, drogada, passei fome, dormi na rua , até que um dia acabei encontrando um gringo idiota, que quis me passar a perna. Mas eu estava tão cansada de ser tratada como lixo, que esse gringo não ia me usar e me jogar fora como tantos outros já fizeram, então, resolvi segui-lo e quando o encontrei, ele estava morto ao lado de uma ruiva.

-Mortos!- Dona Carmem se espantou.

-É mãe mortos, provavelmente de overdose, e no meio daquele caos todos, eu vi essa coisinha, chorando e quando a paguei no meu colo, sabia que ali poderia ser um novo recomeço. Mexendo nas coisas deles descobri muita grana, dei um pouco para o porteiro, outro para registrar a menina como minha e ainda sobrou um pouco para recomeçar de novo junto com a senhora e a minha filha.

Dona Carmem, riu e disse:

-Os Deuses nos fazem percorrer por caminhos tortuosos, mas agora vc tá aqui e me trouxe essa jóia. Alias , como se chama a minha neta:

-Maria Alice, a minha Alice!

A noite passou e Maria, não dormiu, pensando como usaria o dinheiro para sobreviver e dar uma vida melhor para sua filha.

Quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo ela foi andar na orla da praia e viu de longe umas barracas com uns caras que ela não sabia definir se eram surfistas ou hippies. Foi cumprimentada por eles e mesmo desconfiada respondeu. Se assustou um pouco quando um chegou mais perto e perguntou:

-Ô dona, a senhora não sabe se aqui por perto não tem uma pousada ou albergue, esse lugar é massa, mas não tem acomodações nem para barraqueiros como nós!

Maria ficou olhando para aquele cara, até que a sua ficha caiu, ela morava numa pequena ilha paradisíaca, cercada por outras mais lindas ainda e nenhum lugar nessa região tinha pensado em explorar o turismo. Feliz com a própria idéia, respondeu:

-Olho moço, no momento não, mas me voltem em três meses que pelo menos vcs terão melhores comodidades para as suas barracas.

-Os surfistas responderam

-Uhuuu, morena vc é irada, até a próxima.

Daquele dia em diante Maria, foi até a cidade, se informou na prefeitura e conseguiu tirar licença para que sua ilha, podesse se transformar uma pequena instancia turística. Primeiro montou um área para camping, com toda estrutura necessária. Quando os primeiros turistas foram acampando e logo mais chegaram. Maria investiu o resto do dinheiro que havia pegado dos gringos, mais os que vinham da renda do camping e construiu uma pequena pousada, simples e acolhedora que batizou de "Pousada da Felicidade".

As coisa foram aos poucos se muito trabalhoso, cozinhar, limpar, atender os hópedes e ainda tinha sua Alice,Alicinha, como todos a chamavam.

Como a ilha era quente, Alicinha foi adquirindo bronzeado típico dos nativos, conservando só os olhos verdes como Esmeraldo e o cabelo liso e negro. Era um bebê pequeno, mas alegre e saltitante, entre nativos e turistas não tinham quem não s encantasse por aquele pingo de gente. Adorava dançar era só colocar um samba, reggae ou axé, que Alicinha já estava rebolando deixando sua vó Camem louca.

Com os negócios expandindo, Maria teve que chamar sua Tia Rosa e seu Marido Pedro, pois com o fluxo de clientes, eles resolveram montar um barzinho par o divertimento noturno dos turistas, com comida típica, musica e dança, foi um sucesso.

Outra coisa boa da chegada desses parentes é que eles tinham dois filhos Samuel de seis anos, Léia de três anos que se juntaram com Alice que estava com dois aninhos.

E os anos foram passando e Maria e sua família viviam felizes, não eram ricas, mas tinham tudo que precisava. Alicinha enchia o seu coração de amor, fazendo esquecer todas as dores que já tinha se ela podesse escolher, não escolheria outra criança, realmente Alice havia nascido do seu coração.

Claro, que era uma criança muito danada, junto com os primos viviam enchendo a comida de pimenta dos turistas, contando casos de assombração ou cobrando para ensinar os gringos a sambarem, não que isso fosse um problema, mas Alice ensinava tudo errado e os gringos acabavam fazendo passos que matava qualquer um de tanto ir.

Aos sete anos, Maria pensando no futuro de sua filha, resolveu mandá-la para um colégio interno em Salvador, para que podesse ter a melhor educação possível. Foi doloroso, Alice implorava:

-Mainha, não me mande embora, eu aprendo aqui , como a Tia Rosa ensina para os meninos;

-Não Alice, você vai ter tudo que eu não tive, você é a minha princesa filha, vai ser bom para voce.

-Não mainha, não faça isso não, eu lhe amo tanto. – Agarrando – se no colo de Maria

-Eu lhe amo, mais do que a mim mesmo, filha!Eu vou te visitar sempre!

E o ônibus partiu com Alice acenando para a mãe pela janela;


	8. Chapter 8

Continuando a vida em Forks!

Passaram dias, semanas, meses e nenhuma noticia da pequena Evelyn, e a única coisa que restava no momento, para os Cullens, era tocar a vida, não que eles desistiram de encontrar a menina, ao contrario, eles contrataram detetives particulares, mas geralmente as pistas que descobriam eram falsas ou inconsistentes.

O amor e a união entre Esme e Carlisle cresceram e fortificaram ainda mais, eles se apegaram ainda mais nos meninos e apesar de tudo eram uma família harmoniosa.

Passado alguns anos, Emmett continuava a crescer, estava com dez anos, mas já parecia que tinha uns quinze, era um exímio esportista, ninguém era páreo contra ele no futebol americano e o pessoal do colegial não via a hora de ele entrar no ensino médio para fazer parte do um comediante nato, aprontava mil brincadeiras, com tudo e com todos, se fazia de palhaço, mas era muito bom em matemática. Já dava sinais que seria mulherengo, corria atrás de tudo que vestia saias, só excluindo escoceses e padres, como ele gostava de falar.

Edward, era reservado, gostava de musica e estava aprendendo a tocar piano, para orgulho de Esme, era inteligentíssimo, com notas elevadas e ótimo comportamento, mas não fazia a linha "simpática", era muito seletivo com suas amizades, tendo como melhor amigo Jasper, pois tinham muito em comum. Apesar de muitos considerarem o Edward "meio chatinho", as maiorias das meninas suspiravam por ele. Ele não seria tão alto quanto o Emmett, mas tinha traços angulosos, olhos verdes hipnotizantes e o seu cabelo bronze e bagunçado, faziam as meninas fazerem qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção dele.

Jasper era o tímido e gentil, se qualquer pessoa precisasse de alguma coisa, lá estava Jasper todo simpático em ajudar, com nove anos, ainda parecia um anjinho: cachos curtos na cor de mel, olhos azuis como o céu e um sorriso doce.

Rosalie era simplesmente a menina mais bonita da escola, ninguém se comparava com ela, os meninos se jogavam encima dela e depois eram perseguidos por três "caras ciumentos", pois apesar de toda a doçura do Jasper, ele se sentia o "homem" da casa e achava que precisava defender a irmã dos lobos maus, como Edward era o seu amigo, dava apoio moral e "físico" e Emmett entrava junto, porque no fundo ele nutria uma paixão pela Rosalie.

Passado mais três anos, os Cullens, conseguiram uma pista mais consistente sobre o paradeiro de Evelyn, finalmente descobriram o verdadeiro nome dos seqüestradores: James Johnson e Victoria Clark e que eles viajaram com um bebê para o Brasil, na mesma época do desaparecimento de Evelyn.

Esme ficou esperançosa e resolveu fazer um jantar especial para sua família e na sua família, agora, incluíam os Hales, pois se estimavam com muito amor.

O jantar corria normalmente como sempre: Emmett chamando Edward de gay, Edward chamando Emmett de brucutu, Rosalie reclamando que os meninos não a deixavam namorar e os meninos falando que ela não iria namorar ninguém até os dezoitos anos e os adultos, relaxados, bebericando vinho e rindo dos adolescentes.

Já era tarde, quando os Hales decidiram ir embora, quando Marie se despedia de Esme, ela sentiu uma tontura e se apoiou na amiga, que exclamou:

-O que foi Marie? – Carlisle, por favor, corre aqui!

-O que foi mamãe? Gritou Rosalie aflita

-Não sei, a minha cabeça tá doendo, estou ficando tonta! Falou Marie

Carlisle correu até ela, checou pulso e as pupilas e gritou para Esme:

-Pegue o carro, rápido, precisamos ir para o hospital urgente!

-Não, mamãe, fique com a gente, por favor! Rosalie já desabava em lágrimas

Jasper abraçou sua mãe e disse:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe, você vai ficar boa!

Marie abriu os braços e aconchegou os seus filhos dizendo:

-Meu amor aconteça o que acontecer, eu quero que saibam que vocês foram o maior presente da minha vida, amo muito vocês, eu e seu pai sempre estaremos olhando por vocês, meus anjinhos.

Marie começou a falar frases sem nexos e desmaiou.

Os gêmeos ficaram desesperados agarrados na mãe. Carlisle teve que ser firme para eles soltarem a mãe para poder levá-la para o hospital.

Esme foi até o Emmett e disse:

-Emmett, meu filho, sei que embaixo de suas brincadeiras, você é muito responsável, então eu te peço como o mais velho dos quatro, cuide de todos principalmente de Rosalie e Jasper!

Emmett assentiu sério e disse:

-Sim, mamãe!

Emmett segurou Rosalie que esperneava e Edward apenas pôs a mão nos ombros de um Jasper triste e preocupado.

Quando Esme e Carlisle chegaram ao hospital, não havia mais nada a fazer. Marie tinha um aneurisma que explodiu e então Marie teve um AVC fatal.

Esme estava em estado de choque, Carlisle como sempre, mantinha o controle, a custo de seu treinamento médico.

Carlisle deu um calmante leve para Esme e juntos, começaram a tentar localizar algum parente de Marie ou de Peter, pois precisavam cuidar do funeral e cuidar dos gêmeos.

Tentaram todos os meios, mas eles meio que sabiam que Marie não tinha nenhum parente vivo.

Então tomaram todas as providencias para o funeral. Quando amanheceu o dia foram a um advogado para verificar a possibilidade de eles adotarem os gêmeos Hale, pois os amavam de verdade e não queriam de jeito nenhum, que os dois fossem parar num orfanato. Segundo o advogado, isso seria possível, já que os Cullens, já tinham laços fortes com os adolescentes, mas mesmo assim, teria que passar pela mão de um juiz que daria o veredito final.

Depois disso, voltaram para casa, cansados e com a triste missão de dar uma noticia tão triste para aqueles dois órfãos. Quando abriram a porta encontraram Edward sentado dormindo, Jasper também sentado dormindo, com Rosalie deitada em seu colo dormindo e Emmett acordado, que os encontrou na porta:

- E aí pai, tudo bem, com a Tia Marie?

Carlisle baixou a cabeça, Esme pôs a mão na boca para conter o choro. Emmett entendeu o que o olhar do seu pai queria dizer e os seu olhar foi parar onde os gêmeos estavam dormindo e se encheram de lagrimas.

Jasper ouviu os murmúrios e despertou, acordando também Rosalie, que se levantou num pulo e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu com a nossa mãe?

- Eu sinto muito, minha querida, mas sua mãe teve um aneurisma e infelizmente, não podíamos fazer nada, ela se foi!

Rosalie partiu para cima de Carlisle:

-Como assim, partiu, você é medico, porque não salvou a minha mãe? Ela era tudo que eu e Jasper tínhamos? Eu quero a minha mãe! Eu quero a minha mãe!

Carlisle, deixou que Rosalie colocasse toda a sua dor para fora e depois junto com Emmett, a levaram para o quarto de Esme e Carlisle a sedou, seria melhor assim, ela estava muito desesperada.

Esme e Edward foram até o sofá, onde estava um Jasper catatônico, que não se mexia, que não falava, então Esme o abraçou forte e não falou nada por um tempo. Edward também se juntou à esse abraço e depois de um tempo Jasper começou a soluçar, primeiro baixinho, depois seu pranto foi crescendo e ele desvencilhou dos braços que o envolviam e começou a perguntar porque de tudo aquilo, que agora eles eram órfãos de verdade, eles não tinham mais ninguém no mundo, o que seriam deles daqui para frente?

Esme, toda amorosa, pegou no rostinho dele e falou com ternura:

-Meu bem, nada que eu falar agora, vai amenizar a sua dor, mas vcs não estão sozinhos, vcs tem a nós, que amamos vcs como fossem nossos e se forem da vontade de vocês, gostaríamos de adota-los são os meus filhos agora.

Jasper olhou para Esme com os olhos cheios de água e falou:

-Eu também amo muito vocês, obrigado!

Esme o abraçou e o deixou sozinho com Edward que disse:

-Cara, não imagino o tamanho da sua dor, mais você sabe, que você sempre foi o meu irmão.

-Eu sei Ed, eu sei!

Depois do funeral de Marie, Esme trouxe os gêmeos para morarem na sua casa. Edward convidou Jasper para dividir o quarto e Rosalie como era a única menina da casa, ficou com o quarto de hospedes e começou a mexer nas caixas que havia trazido de casa, quando achou um álbum de fotos, contendo fotos dos seus pais casando, da sua mãe grávida, os seus pais com ela e Jasper no colo e Rosalie não agüentou e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Emmett que estava entrando com mais uma caixa, sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou dizendo:

-ô Rosie, não fica assim!

-Dói tanto Emm, parece que eu e Jazz nunca seremos felizes, me sinto tão sozinha!

-Imagino que esteja doendo, mas não quero mais ouvir você dizendo que está sozinha, tá? Eu estou aqui e vou fazer o que for possível para você ficar feliz, ok?

Rosalie se afastou dele e ficou olhando nos olhos dele e pela primeira vez, depois de todos os anos, viu como Emmett realmente era: um urso. Grande mas incrivelmente doce e carinhoso e que tinha lindos olhos verdes, sorriso com covinhas, ombros largos e braços fortes, piscou várias vezes para sair do devaneio e deixou ser aninhada de novo no peito de Emmett, ficou quietinha ouvindo o coração dele bater descompassado, sentiu ele mexendo nos seus cabelos com uma das mãos. De repente sentiu a outra alisando a sua face e então, Rosalie olhou para perto, ela olhou para os lábios dele, cada vez mais perto dos seus e de repente, os lábios de Emmett tocaram o seu, de leve, e ela instintivamente os abriu e sentiu a língua de Emmett invadir de mansinho a sua boca, era uma sensação nova, boa, nunca tinha sido beijada. Ela timidamente foi correspondendo e ele sentindo que ela ia gostando, foi a abraçando cada vez mais forte, intensificando mais o beijo e os dois juntos começaram a sentir que já não estavam mais nesse mundo. Emmett começou a acariciar a nuca de Rosalie, que timidamente começava a passear as suas mãos pelo peito de Emmett. Rosalie começou a sentir sensações diferentes, calores que vinham de baixo para cima, uma sensação deliciosa, quando de repente ouviram um barulho na escada e vozes.

Logo se soltaram e começaram a fingir que arrumavam as caixas, já que eram Jasper e Edward subindo com mais caixas.

Jasper, como sempre distraído, nada notou, mas Edward sentiu algo no ar e principalmente nas bochechas coradas de Emmett e Rosalie. Encarou os dois, abanou negativamente a cabeça, rolou os olhos e saiu do quarto sem nada a dizer, Jasper, sempre distraido, saiu também.

Rosalie ainda vermelha olhou para Emmett e disse com o dedo em riste

-Emmett Cullen, como você ousa a se aproveitar de uma órfã como eu. Se você contar isso para alguém, eu juro que te mato!

Emmett a imitou com a mesma mão e tentou fazer o mesmo tom de voz,

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, como ousa ser tão linda e roubar o meu coração!

Rosalie atirou uma almofada e Emmett saiu do quarto rindo. Rosalie ficou pensando o quanto Emmett era um palhaço, mas ele a tinha beijado, e fora o seu primeiro beijo. Tocou os seus lábios, sorriu e disse para si mesma:

-Humm, nada mal para o meu primeiro beijo, até que o Emmett não é tão brucutu assim, como o Ed fala.

Passando alguns meses, Carlisle recebeu uma excelente oferta para ser cirurgião chefe em Boston, reuniu sua mulher, Edward e Emmett e agora os seus definitivos filhos adotivos Rosalie e Jasper e comentou a noticia.

Todos adoraram a idéia, então venderam as casas e se mudaram para Boston com a promessa de que as coisas tristes ficariam para sempre enterradas na fria e chuvosa Forks!


End file.
